1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved imitation milk compositions and dispersions prepared therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to new imitation milk compositions having a whey base which can be easily dispersed in water to form milk-like beverages which simulate the flavor and texture of cow's milk.
Specifically, the invention provides new imitation milk compositions having improved properties, particularly in the ability to form milk-like beverages having improved color, body and flavor. The new compositions of the present invention have a solids content comprising a major portion of a sweet whey base combined with lesser amounts of a soluble casein salt, an edible animal fat, an added sugar or artificial sweetener, and preferably a minor amount of nonfat dry milk solids, the weight ratio of water soluble casein salt to protein in the whey varying from about 0.8:1 to 1.2:1, and the weight ratio of added sugar to the lactose in the whey varying from about 0.3:1 to 1:1. Other additives such as stabilizers, emulsifiers, gums, flavors, vitamins, minerals, etc. as desired may also be added to the new compositions. Certain beneficial enzymes and bacteria may also be added.
The invention further provides liquid dispersions, such as low-fat, skim and whole milk imitation beverages, such as may be obtained by dispersing the aforementioned imitation milk compositions in water.
2. Prior Art
Whey is broadly defined as the by-product obtained from the manufacture of cheese. Sweet whey is obtained from the manufacture of swiss, mozzarella, monterey jack, cheddar and similar types of cheese resulting from the action of rennin, pepsin or vegetable derived enzymes on casein. The principal components of whey are milk sugar (lactose) and soluble milk protein (lactalbumin). Milk salts which contain calcium, sodium, potassium and phosphate ions are also present as are minor amounts of fat. Demineralized or partially demineralized wheys may also be used. The cheese from which whey is a by-product consists almost entirely of precipitated milk fat and protein (casein).
Of the milk proteins, casein is much more prevalent in milk than lactalbumin, e.g., from three to five times as great. When fat and casein have been removed during the cheese making process, essentially all of the remaining milk ingredients remain in the whey. Liquid whey consists of only about 7 percent by weight solids with the remainder being water. The whey solids are extracted from this watery base and dried before being used in this invention.
Many authorities of nutrition have recognized the value of whey solids which consist of about 10 to 14 percent protein (primarily lactalbumin), 70 to 75 percent lactose, 7 to 10 percent salts, 0 to 1 percent fat with some enzymes and vitamins, the remainder being moisture. Demineralized wheys contain less salts. Athletes and consumers of health foods use whey-based powders and products and claim to derive curative, nutritional and health protective benefits. However, products based on whey, and beverages in particular, are unpalatable to humans because of the taste imparted by the whey. As a result, this product is relatively inexpensive and is used primarily as an animal feed or dumped as a waste product creating disposal problems.
Some attempts have been made to provide a synthetic milk utilizing whey solids. U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,628 which issued Feb. 2, 1960 teaches a combination of whey solids with lecithin and safflower seed oil and other minor ingredients.
A more recent patent relating to a simulated milk product containing whey solids is U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,493 which issued Feb. 15, 1972. This patent claims a combination of whey along with isolated vegetable protein and vegetable oil wherein the proportions of vegetable protein, vegetable oil and whey are in the same range as the casein, butter fat and whey that are in whole milk. A special process step is required to prepare the protein.
Whey solids have also been incorporated into such edible compositions as garnishes, toppings, and dressings of the sour cream type as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,220 which issued Feb. 2, 1971. Acid whey solids, such as obtained from cottage cheese manufacture, are used with an animal or vegetable fat being the major ingredient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,220 also mentions the use of water soluble casein, i.e., sodium caseinate. This product is manufactured from casein by treating it with sodium hydroxide. The sodium caseinate salt thus obtained is generally considered as a "non-dairy" product and contains from about 0.3 to 3.0 percent by weight sodium ions.
Sodium caseinate, vegetable oils and an added carbohydrate are the basic ingredients of "non-dairy" creamers such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,926 which issued Sept. 6, 1977, but are not generally drinkable for beverage purposes because of the high fat content used to provide the creamy texture.
Although sodium caseinate and whey have been used in food products, they have not, heretofore, been used together to provide a palatable simulated milk beverage. Each of these products is derived from milk but is considered to be a milk by-product and is often classified as being "non-dairy". Their use together has only been considered suitable as a substitute for non-fat milk solids in chemically leavened baked goods such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,264 which issued Mar. 9, 1976. Such a product is marketed by Kraft, Inc. of Memphis, Tennessee as a non-fat milk "alternate" under the registered trademark Cake Classic.